peelfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Inches Of Blood
3 Inches Of Blood is a Canadian heavy metal band formed in 1999 in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. The line up of the group have changed over the years to the point that there are no original members of the band. The band are strongly influenced by the New Wave of British Heavy Metal movement. On June 2, 2015, the band announced it would disband following one final show to take place on November 7 at the Commodore Ballroom in their hometown. Links To Peel Peel first started playing the band's material when they released the Ride Darkhorse Ride single in 2003, which later on became one of Peel's singles of the month in April 2003 (Peel's Record Box). The albums Battle Cry Under A Winter Sun was one of his albums of the month in June 2003 (Peel's Record Box) and Advance And Vanquish for September 2004 (Peel's Record Box). The group performed a Peel Session at Maida Vale for his show in October 2003. Sessions # Recorded: 2003-10-01. Broadcast: 22 October 2003. Repeated: 12 February 2004 *Deadly Sinners / Premonition Of Pain / Conquerors Of The Northern Sphere / Silver & Gold Other Shows Played ;2003 *27 March 2003: Ride Dark Horse Ride (CD single) White Label *01 April 2003: 'Ride, Dark Horse, Ride' (CDR) (Must Destroy) *02 April 2003: 'Onward To Valhalla (Single- Ride Darkhorse Ride)' (Must Destroy) *10 April 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Ride, Dark Horse, Ride' (CDR) (Must Destroy) *10 April 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Onward To Valhalla (Single- Ride Darkhorse Ride)' (Must Destroy) *17 April 2003: 'Ride, Dark Horse, Ride' (Must… Destroy) *23 April 2003: 'Ride, Dark Horse Ride' (Death O'Clock) *12 June 2003: 'Ride Dark Horse, Ride (7")' (Must Destory Records) *24 June 2003: 'Headwaters of the River of Blood (LP- Battle Cry Under A Winter Sun)' (Death O'Clock) *26 June 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Headwaters of the River of Blood (LP- Battle Cry Under A Winter Sun)' (Death O'Clock) *26 June 2003: 'Destroy The Orcs (LP - Battle Cry Under A Winter Sun)' (Death O Clock) *July 2003 (FSK): Heir To The Chaos Throne (CD - Battlecry Under A Winter Sun) Death O' Clock *01 July 2003: 'Heir to the Chaos Throne (LP- Battle Cry Under A Winter Sun)' (Death O'Clock) (JP: "That's 'Heir To The Chaos Throne' by Three Inches Of Blood, a name which just about sums up my Glastonbury really. On Friday, attacked by a stranger - music lover, wrestled me to the ground rather painfully actually. Then on the Saturday, fell into a ditch. Lashings of blood all over everywhere. And on the Sunday, went home because I thought it would be safer there.") *02 July 2003 (Radio Mafia): Destroy The Orcs (7") Death O'Clock *09 July 2003: 'Curse Of The Lighthouse Keeper (LP- Battle Cry A Under Sun)' (Death O'Clock) *16 July 2003 (Radio Mafia): Curse Of The Lighthouse Keeper (album - Battlecry Under A Winter Sun) Teenage Rampage *17 July 2003 (Radio Eins): Curse Of The Lighthouse Keeper (album - Battle Cry Under A Winter Sun) Teenage Rampage *16 September 2003: 'Conquerors of the Northern Sphere (EP- Destroy The Orcs)' (Death O'Clock) *18 September 2003: 'Sunrise Over The Fjords (EP - Destroy The Orcs) (Must Destroy) *02 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Conquerors Of The Northern Sphere (EP - Destroy The Orcs) Death O' Clock *14 October 2003: Conquerors Of The Northern Sphere (B-side - Destroy The Orcs single) Death O'Clock *21 October 2003: Sunrise Over The Fjords (B-side - Destroy The Orcs single) Death O'Clock *06 November 2003 (Radio Eins): Sunrise Over The Fjords (EP - Destroy The Orcs) Death O'Clock ;2004 *07 September 2004: "Deadly Sinners" (LP - 'Advance And Vanguish') - (Roadrunner) *12 October 2004: "Revenge is a Vulture" (LP - 'Advance And Vanquish') - (Roadrunner) *22 October 2004 (BBC World Service): Fear On The Bridge (Upon The Boiling Sea I) (LP - Advance And Vanquish) Roadrunner *27 October 2004: 'Destroy The Orcs (CD-Battlecry Under A Winter Sun)' (Death O'Clock) *03 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): “Dominion of Deceit” (LP – Advance And Vanguish) - (Roadrunner) *04 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): ‘Premonition of Pain’ (LP – Advance And Vanguish) - (Roadrunner) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Twitter Category:Artists